Perfecta
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Todos sabes que con un final hay un nuevo comienzo, e aqui un nuevo comienzo para Tristan, un cambio que el espera con ansia


Este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, espero les guste, a y perdonen la pareja pero no pude resistir la idea.

Les aviso que esto toma lugar cuando Tristan y los demás están saliendo del mundo del recuerdo de Atem ( Yami ), sin mas comentarios aquí esta la historia.

* * *

Perfecta

-Punto de vista de Tristan-

Finalmente a terminado, de alguna manera logramos derrotar a ese monstruo¿ cual era su nombre ?, no lo recuerdo, ahora mismo estamos frente a un balcón esperando a que Atem o el faraón termine de hablar con ese sujeto que se parese a Kaiba, y hablando de el, por mas que odie admitirlo el fue de gran ayuda, a mi derecha esta Tea, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras habla calladamente con Yugi, ese chico a superado pruebas que yo nunca hubiera podido lograr superar, a mi izquierda esta Joey, mi compañero de aventuras, ahora mismo esta lanzándole miradas de odio a Kaiba, ja ja ja, nunca cambia.

Finalmente Atem regresa al grupo, todos lo recibimos con una sonrisa, claro, todos excepto Kaiba, de pronto empezamos a flotar con dirección a la pirámide que sobresale del cielo, es raro pero siento que de alguna forma extrañare este mundo, no solo por las personas que conocí o por la aventura que pasamos, no, es por todo lo que este lugar representa y pensar que todas las personas que aquí conocí en mi mundo están muertos y toda la civilización desaparecida.

Mientras flotamos lentamente hacia la pirámide me tomare el tiempo para ver el paisaje, desde esta altura puedes ver perfectamente toda la ciudad, aun puedo ver a las personas arreglando sus casas que fueron destruidas, un momento, hay alguien haciéndonos gestos de despedida desde la sima de los restos de un edificio, es ella, la chica que encontramos cerca del río Nilo, Mana era su nombre, Yugi me dijo que ella era la amiga de la infancia de Atem.

De alguna manera esa chica logro llamar mi atención desde el primer momento que la conocí, tal vez es por su manera de ser, inocente y un poco despistada pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente con cualquiera de esos soldados que defendieron la ciudad.

Mirando mas de cerca logro verla mejor, si es ella no cabe duda, esos ojos azul oscuro, el cabellos color chocolate y la piel morena los reconocería en cualquier lado, que mala suerte, en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí no pude hablar con ella, cuando la encontramos en el río solo hablamos del problema que teníamos enfrente y justo cuando todo paresia calmado esos soldados llegaron para escoltar a Atem de vuelta al palacio y ella se marcho con el despidiéndose alegremente de nosotros, en ese momento cuando se alejaban a toda velocidad con dirección al palacio juraría que ella me miro con una sonrisa.

Pero supongo que eso no será posible, tal vez estoy destinado a estar solo para toda la vida, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que nunca olvidare a esa chica, su valor, su carácter, su buen corazón y lo mas importante de todo esa hermosa sonrisa, para mi esa chica es perfecta y a pesar de que nunca la volveré a ver, siempre será perfecta.

1 año después de la partida de Atem

Aquí estoy nuevamente, en la escuela, después de la partida de Atem todo a vuelto a la normalidad, claro que el primer año ha sido el que mas cambios a tenido, todos hemos tenido que acostumbrarnos a la idea de que Atem, nuestro amigo ya no esta con nosotros, claro que a Tea le fue mas difícil aceptarlo, todos sabíamos de los sentimientos de ella por el faraón, pero últimamente ella y Kaiba hablan mas seguido y solo ella además de Mokuba puede hacerlo sonreír, los he visto varias veces juntos, Yugi siendo el líder y buen amigo ya esta enterado y no párese molestarle, además el y Rebecca están igual, hay ocasiones en que los veo muy juntos hablando, pero claro, yo no diré nada hasta que el decida contárselo a todos, Joey esta mas feliz que nunca, claro ahora que Mai ha regresado, pero todo esto tiene un lado malo, ahora nunca deja de hablar de ella o de las cosas que hacen juntos, sinceramente espero que sigan juntos para siempre.

Finalmente estoy yo, creo que soy el único al que no le a pasado nada nuevo, Serenity ahora esta saliendo con Duke, después de todo creo que no fui rival para el, espero que ese tonto no la lastime, en fin, este año ha tenido varios cambios y todos están felices, todos menos yo, tal vez por el hecho de que estoy solo o por el hecho de que ningún cambio a llegado a mi vida.

Puedo escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse, tal vez es la maestra que salio o algún otro maestro, no importa no creo que sea nada importante, mejor seguiré con la cabeza baja y fingiendo escribir algo " Muchachos, por favor denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera " ¿ nueva compañera ?, si, estoy seguro que eso fue lo que dijo la maestra.

Al levantar la mirada me quede frió, piel morena, cabello color chocolate, ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa¡ es ella no hay duda !, espero no estar soñando¿ pero como es posible que este aquí ?, " ¡ Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mana Rhodes, gusto en conocerlos ! " su voz es suave y alegre, definitivamente es ella, esto es imposible, ella se quedo en el mundo de los recuerdos, ella no debería estar aquí.

Ahora que la miro bien, se ve distinta en el uniforme de la escuela, tal vez fue porque las únicas veces que la vi tenía puesta esa ropa egipcia,

la veo dirigir su mirada hacia mi mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro¿ acaso me recuerda ?, no lo creo, jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar.

" Señorita Mana, puede tomar asiento donde guste " ante lo que le dijo la maestra puedo ver que ella asiente con una sonrisa, finalmente decide tomar asiento en un pupitre vacío que esta justamente a mi lado, tal vez pueda hablar con ella y averiguar lo que pasa, al girarme para verla me encuentro con esos ojos azules mirándome " Eres Tristan ¿ verdad ? ", rayos, si me recuerda " ¿ Como sabes quien soy ? " le pregunte murmurando, no seria bonito que la maestra me llame la atención por estar distraído.

" Es difícil olvidar a las personas que ayudaron a salvar tu mundo " al decirme la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se agrando, ahora viene lo bueno " ¿ Como es que estas aquí ? " le pregunte, ella solo siguió sonriendo " El Faraón me dio permiso de tener una nueva vida, cuando el entro por la puerta para por fin descansar yo salí, hubiera llegado antes pero no sabia nada de este mundo, así que estuve un año con Ishizu para aprender sobre las cosas de este mundo " vaya, pues eso lo explica " ¿ Porque estas aquí ? " ante mi pregunta ella pone una expresión de que no entiende " Creo que los dos sabemos la razón " fue entonces cuando la conclusión llego a mi mente, había sido en aquel momento en el que ella se alejaba cabalgando con Atem, fue cuando ella me había mirado sonriendo, ella sabia que yo la había estado observando y tal vez por eso me miro de esa manera " Una mirada dice mas que mil palabras " la escucho decir, ella no sabe cuanta razón tiene.

" ¿ Quieres hacer algo después de la escuela ? " ante su pregunta solo asiento, después de todo ella estaba aquí " Si, eso me gustara " le redondo, satisfecha por mi respuesta ella se gira y empieza a anotar lo que la maestra esta escribiendo en el pizarrón.

No puedo evitar sonreír, el cambio que tanto había esperado finalmente esta aquí, tal vez este año sea mejor que el anterior, además ella esta aquí y eso es todo lo que importa, mirándola una ultima vez no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que es, su sonrisa, sus ojos y su forma de ser, ella es simplemente perfecta.

Fin...

* * *

Ahí esta, espero les guste este fic, gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, sus reviews son muy importantes. 


End file.
